Taken by a stranger
by Tristimonia
Summary: Eine kurze Xanxus x Haru. Don't like, don't read!


Sanfte Musik erfüllte den großen prunkvollen Saal, genauso wie das vergnügte Lachen verschiedener Menschen. Nur mir war nicht zum Lachen zu mute. Am liebsten würde ich fluchtartig den Saal verlassen, mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen und weinen. Doch ich konnte nicht, wollte mir diese Blöße nicht geben. Ganz besonders wollte ich ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
Den Mann den ich liebte und dem dieses Fest gewidmet war.  
Den Mann, der gerade mit meiner besten Freundin tanzte.  
Den Mann, der meine Liebe nie erwidern würde.  
Traurig seufzte ich und beobachtete die Menschen auf der Tanzfläche. Viele von ihnen kannte ich nicht. Woher auch, denn schließlich war ich zum ersten Mal auf so einem offiziellen Fest der Vongola-Familie. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass es sich hier um einen Maskenball handelte. Wenigstens meine Freunde konnte ich erkennen.

Chrome stand zusammen mit Mukuro in einer Ecke des Saals. Von dort aus schienen sie die Menschen zu beobachteten. Chrome trug eine elegante und schlichte Robe, die in einem zarten Violett gehalten war, Mukuro einen Anzug. Verdeckt wurden ihre Gesichter von identischen schwarzen Masken. Schlicht, elegant und doch geheimnisvoll. Die beiden gaben wirklich ein schönes Paar ab, genauso wie Hana und Ryohei. Die beiden hatten endlich zusammen gefunden und wirbelten ausgelassen über die Tanzfläche. Hanna trug ein trägerloses und weit ausgestelltes Kleid in einem kräftigen Gelb. Ihr Gesicht zierte eine ebenfalls gelbe Maske, an der am oberen rechten Ende zwei kleine schwarze Federn angebracht waren. Ryohei trug, so wie alle anderen Guardians einen schwarzen Anzug und passend zu seiner Flamme das Hemd, schwarze Krawatte und schwarze Maske.  
Gokudera stand zusammen mit Yamamoto am Rand der Tanzfläche, ihre Blicke fixierten Tsuna. Hibari hatte ich ganz zu Beginn gesehen, doch nun war er verschwunden. Mein Gefühl sagte mir aber, dass er sich noch in der Nähe aufhielt. Wenn Hibari nicht gesehen werden wollte, dann fand man ihn eben nicht so schnell.  
Bianchi tanzte ebenfalls, doch ihr Tanzpartner war mir unbekannt. Ihr Kleid war ein schwarzes Neckholderkleid, die lilafarbenen Haare trug sie mit einer Skorpionspange hochgesteckt. Von weitem sah es so aus, als wäre er lebendig. Ihr Gesicht verdeckte sie mit einer schwarzen Maske. Doch keine schlichte wie die bei ihrem Bruder, sondern mit Silberfäden durchzogen. Diese harmonierten schön mit ihrem Schmuck. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus.  
Dann waren da noch Tsuna und Kyoko. Tsuna in einem weißen Anzug mit schwarzem Hemd, weißer Krawatte und einer weißen Maske und Kyoko trug ein Traum aus rosa Seide. Ihr Kleid war trägerlos und war unglaublich weit ausgestellt. Am Rock war der Stoff teilweise geraffte. Sie wirkte wie eine Märchenprinzessin. Eine Rose im Haar und wie Tsuna eine weiße Maske auf dem Gesicht. Wenn man die beiden so sah, dann hatte man keinen Zweifel wer die Frau an der Seite des Decimo Vongola sein würde. Sie und nicht ich…

Nie könnte ich an ihrer Stelle sein. Egal was ich anstellte. Tsunas Herz gehörte Kyoko und nicht mir. Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Nicht solange sich die Erde drehte und auf die Nacht ein neuer Tag folgt. Kurz um, ich hatte verloren. Von Anfang an, doch ich hatte es mir nie eingestehen können. Jetzt, in diesem Moment wurde er mir erneut bewusst. Eine Träne lief mir über die Wange, doch dank meiner roten Maske blieben sie für den Rest der Welt unbemerkt.  
Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz. Seit Beginn dieses Festes, vor ungefähr zwei Stunden, stand ich an dieser Säule und betrachtete die Menschen. Alle tanzten und hatten Spaß. Nur ich nicht.  
Warum forderte mich niemand auf? Vielleicht weil ich nicht dazu gehörte? Oder weil ich nicht attraktiv genug aussah? Dabei hatte ich mir doch extra Mühe gegeben.  
Meine dunkelbraunen Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und die Augen, welche man durch meine Maske sah, dunkel geschminkt und laut Bianchi und Kyoko war mein Kleid umwerfend. Es war ein trägerloses rotes Kleid, welches man im Rücken schnürte. Ausladend fiel es zu Boden. Ohne Schleifen, ohne Glitzer, ganz schlicht in Rot. Als Kontrast dazu waren zwei schwarze Federn an meiner Maske befestigt.  
Leise wippte ich im Takt der Musik, wand meinen Blick von der Tanzfläche ab. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen. Es würde niemanden auffallen. Und schlafen war wirklich besser als Dekoration in einem Tanzsaal zu spielen. Viel besser. Gerade als ich einen Schritt nach vorne machte, stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes. Erschrocken blickte ich nach oben und sah in zwei dunkelrote Augen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Angst? Oder doch etwas anderes? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Hahi! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, es tut mir leid." Warum ich nicht wie sonst in der dritten Person sprach wusste ich nicht. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah mich durchdringend an, also nahm ich mit kurz die Zeit ihn zu mustern. Schwarze Haare, schwarzer Anzug, eine schwarze Krawatte, selbst seine Maske war schwarz. Das einzig helle an ihm war sein weißes Hemd. Ansonsten wirkte sein ganzes Auftreten düster und bedrohlich, jedoch auf eine gewisse Weise auch anziehend. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer Andeutung von einem Lächeln. „Ich…äh…ich wollte gerade gehen. Noch einmal Verzeihung."  
Als ich an ihm vorbei ging, hielt er mich an meinem Arm fest. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper. „Tanz mit mir!", befahl er mit rauer Stimme.  
Mit großen Augen sah ich den unbekannten Mann an. Er wollte tatsächlich mit mir tanzen? Wieso nicht… Ich wollte ja nur gehen, weil mir langweilig war und ich mich fehl am Platz fühlte. Jetzt sah die Sache allerdings schon ganz anders aus. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."  
Er nahm meine Hand – seine fühlte sich kalt an – und führte mich zur Tanzfläche. Gerade fing die Band an die ersten Töne von Just One Dance von Caro Emerald zu spielen. Ein unglaublich schönes Lied. Die Sängerin fing an zu singen. Bestimmend zog er mich an sich heran. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie groß er wirklich war. In diesem Moment hätte ich meinen Kopf problemlos auf seine Brust legen können. Seine kühle Hand auf meiner Hüfte ließ mich erneut erschauern, angenehm erschauern. Normalerweise waren mir kalte Hände immer zuwider…Die von Tsuna waren warm. Doch in diesem Moment genoss ich die kalten Hände des geheimnisvollen Fremden. „Sieh mich an!"  
Mit zwei Fingern hob er mein Kinn an. Seine roten Augen schienen bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken. Ich errötete, war erneut dankbar die Maske zu tragen. Unsere Hände verschränkten sich ineinander. Dann tanzte er mit mir. Drückte mich eng an sich.  
Er roch unglaublich gut und durch den Stoff seines Anzuges spürte ich seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Ob seine Lippen genauso weich waren wie sie aussahen? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sollte ich es einfach riskieren…Was sollte denn schon großartig passieren? Außerdem war ich jung und etwas Risiko sollte man doch eingehen können. Oder etwa nicht? Schließlich lebte man nur einmal!  
Ich nahm seine Krawatte, zog ich zu mir herunter, drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Es ging ganz schnell. Das einzige, was er mir zuwerfen konnte, war ein fragender Gesichtsausdruck.

Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Whisky und etwas, was ich nicht genau zuordnen konnte, doch diese Mischung war unglaublich. Außerdem waren sie genauso weich wie sie aussahen. Perfekte Lippen zum Küssen. Nach ein paar Sekunden wollte ich seine Lippen wieder freigeben, hatte aber die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht. Gierig erwiderte er den Kuss, der eigentlich keiner werden sollte. Vergessen waren der Tanz und die Menschen um mich herum. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, fühlte wie seine Zunge die gegen meine Lippen stieß. Verlangend öffnete ich meinen Mund, spürte wie seine Zunge meine umschlang. Einfach so unterordnen wollte ich mich dabei jedoch nicht, zumindest nicht kampflos. Die Hände des Fremden strichen über meine Taille, während er meine Zunge komplett dominierte. Das Lied endete und er löste den Kuss. Ich wollte mehr. Mehr als nur diesen Kuss. Ich wollte ihn! Wer war dieser Mann, der gerade meine Sinne benebelt und mich jeden Anstand vergessen ließ?  
Außer Atem sah ich in seine Augen. „Wie heißt du?" „Hmmm, für dich heiße ich…Jack."  
Natürlich war dies nicht sein richtiger Name, doch gerade dies hatte etwas Aufregendes. „Und wie lautet dein Name." „Nun, wie würdest du mich nennen…Jack?", fragte ich kokett.  
Seinen Namen betonte ich besonders, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Ein verwegenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Felicia", hauchte er verführerisch. Felicia klang gut. „Der Name gefällt mir, Jack." Erneut wollte ich ihn küssen, doch er ließ mich nicht. „Nicht hier! Wir sollten lieber dorthin gehen, wo wir ungestört sind."  
War seine Stimme die ganze Zeit schon so tief gewesen oder bildete ich mir das gerade bloß ein?

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich von der Tanzfläche. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Einige Gäste sahen uns hinterher, dachten sich scheinbar ihren Teil. Mich interessierte es nicht…heute zumindest. Morgen würde es vielleicht schon wieder anders aussehen, die heutige Nacht wollte ich einfach nur genießen, meine Jugend voll auskosten und den Mann vergessen, an dem immer noch mein Herz hing. Immer weiter zog er mich aus dem Saal hinaus, durch die Gänge des großen Anwesens. Schon längst wusste ich nicht mehr, wo wir waren. Was auch darauf zurückzuführen war, dass ich meine Umgebung kaum wahrnahm. Ich achtete nur noch auf den Mann vor mir. Wo er mich wohl hinbrachte?  
Normalerweise hätte ich es schon längst Angst zu tun bekommen, doch heute nicht. Heute war alles anders. Heute wollte ich Spaß, morgen konnte ich immer noch das brave Mädchen sein! Man lebte schließlich nur einmal!  
Vor einer der vielen Türen blieb er stehen, öffnete diese schwungvoll und zog mich in das Zimmer. Viel konnte ich nicht erkennen. Nur das Licht des Mondes erhellte das Zimmer. Keine Lampe, keine Kerze. Gar nichts! Das Zimmer schien recht groß zu sein und die Tapete in einer dunkleren Farbe, nicht so wie der Vanilleton in meinem Zimmer hier. Die Möbel waren allerdings genauso schön wie in meinem Zimmer, zumindest soweit ich sie sie erkennen konnte. Das Bett war groß und aus dunklem Holz. Und es sah weich aus. Das war momentan das wichtigste.  
Stürmisch zog Jack mich erneut an sich heran, drückte seine Lippen bestimmend auf meine. Etwas erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, schloss sie dann aber genießerisch. Meine Hände machten sich an seinem Jackett zu schaffen, er öffnete meine Schnürung, unsere Zungen ineinander verschlungen.  
Voller Vorfreude auf das kommende streifte ich sein Jackett ab und warf es zu Boden, nur um danach sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Scheinbar hatte er den Kampf gegen meine Schnürung gewonnen, denn mein Kleid viel zu Boden. Er löste den Kuss und sah mich voller Verlangen an. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr! In dieser Nacht würde Miura Haru ihre Unschuld verlieren.

Das helle Licht der Sonne blendete mich. Wieso war es schon hell? Es kam mir vor als sei ich erst vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. Instinktiv taste ich neben mich. Das Bett war leer. Der Mann, neben dem ich eingeschlafen war, war nicht mehr da.  
Schlagartig riss ich meine Augen auf und blickte mich um. Mein Kleid lag auf dem Boden, die Unterwäsche im Zimmer verstreut und meine Schuhe vor dem Bett. Ich fasste ich mir an meine Wange, noch immer trug ich die Maske. Nur Jack…oder wie immer er auch heißen mochte…war nicht mehr da. Scheinbar war er verschwunden, als ich geschlafen hatte. Hart schluckte ich. Mir war zwar von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass es hier nur um Sex ging…doch er hätte wenigstens bis zum Morgen bleiben können. Mein erstes Mal und ich wusste nicht mal, wer er war.  
Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich unglaublich allein, wollte nur noch hier weg. Trotz der warmen Sonne in diesem Zimmer fror ich. Langsam stand ich auf und betrachtete mich in einem der Spiegel. Ich sah wirklich schrecklich aus!  
Meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und mein Körper war übersät mit Bisswunden und blauen Flecken. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie hart dieser…Jack gewesen war. Trotzdem war es schön gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir mein erstes Mal ganz anders vorgestellt. Viel romantischer und sanfter, eben so wie es mit Tsuna sein würde.  
Doch dieser Mann war nicht Tsuna gewesen, er war jemand anders und trotzdem war es umwerfend gewesen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wem ich meine Unschuld geschenkt hatte…  
Seufzend hob ich meine Kleidung vom Boden auf und zog mich wieder an. Na ja, zumindest versuchte ich es. Schließlich war das bei diesem Kleid gar nicht so einfach.  
Nachdem alles einigermaßen saß, verließ ich das Zimmer. Orientierungslos blickte ich mich um. Wo jetzt lang? Rechts runter oder nach links. Von wo waren wir gekommen? Ich wusste es nicht. Warum hatte ich nicht besser aufgepasst?

Also ging ich nach rechts. Alles war wie ausgestorben, die Stille fast unerträglich. Doch tapfer ging ich weiter. Immer geradeaus, in der Hoffnung doch noch am richtigen Ort herauszukommen.  
„Haru?"  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und blickte in die großen Augen von Tsuna. „Guten Morgen, Tsuna-san. Haru hat sich scheinbar verlaufen."  
Wieso musste ich ausgerechtet ihm begegnen? Was würde er jetzt von mir denken? Würde er mich für ein leichtes Mädchen halten und anfangen mich zu verabscheuen? Einige Male, die der Fremde hinterlassen hatte, konnte man gar nicht übersehen.  
„Komm, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer." „Danke.", murmelte ich leise, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Er konnte gar nicht anders von mir denken. Aber wieso war mir plötzlich wieder wichtig, was Tsuna von mir dachte? Gestern Abend war es mir doch auch egal gewesen… „Ähm…Haru?" „Hahi?" „Du sahst gestern wirklich gut in dem Kleid aus."  
Ich errötete, war froh, die Maske nicht abgenommen zu haben, doch ich antwortete ihm nicht. Wusste einfach nicht, was ich ihm hätte sagen sollen. So lief ich schweigend hinter ihm her. Meine Gedanken kreisten um den heutigen Morgen. War es wirklich so schlimm? Schließlich hatten wir nur Sex gehabt und so etwas passierte ja nicht nur mir. Musste ich mir deswegen Vorwürfe machen? Oder sollte ich es einfach so hinnehmen? Vor allem musste ich mich vor irgendwem dafür rechtfertigen?  
„Hast du denn das Fest genossen?"  
Wir blieben vor meiner Zimmertür stehen. Was sollte ich Tsuna sagen? Sollte ich ihm überhaupt antworten? Nun, warum eigentlich nicht…Ich überlegte kurz. Trotz der negativen Gefühle heute Morgen, war das Fest schön gewesen. Ich hatte mich unglaublich amüsiert und eine wunderschöne Nacht mit einem mit fremden Mann verbracht. Nein, ich musste mir keine Vorwürfe machen Es war ein Abenteuer für mich gewesen und als solches werde ich es in Erinnerung behalten Ich bereute die Sache mit diesem Jack nicht. Nein, ich bereute sie überhaupt nicht! Würde es nicht ungeschehen machen wollen! Schließlich hatte ich es mehr als nur genossen. Nein, ich brauchte mich deswegen nicht zu schämen. Gestern hatte ich mich unglaublich befreit gefühlt. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren an mich gedacht und nicht an Tsuna. Vielleicht sollte ich es öfters tun. Schließlich tat es mir gut und Tsuna war für mich unerreichbar. Es bedeutete ja nicht, dass ich meine Gefühle für ihn aufgeben musste….  
Die negativen Gefühle von vorhin schienen auf einmal wie nie dagewesen.  
„Ja, sehr sogar." In meiner Stimme schwang Entschlossenheit mit. „Es hat Haru etwas deutlich gemacht." „Und was?", fragte er mich neugierig. „Das Haru ihr Leben nun leben wird und nicht mehr auf Tsuna-san wartet."  
Ich nahm meine Maske ab und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Verwirrt blickte Tsuna mich an. „Natürlich wirst du immer Harus große Liebe bleiben, egal was passiert."  
Ich öffnete meine Zimmertür und Tsuna schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Pass gut auf Kyoko auf!" „Das werde ich machen.", murmelte er verlegen. „Und Tsuna-san, danke fürs Herbringen."  
Schnell drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, eh ich in mein Zimmer verschwand. Die Tür fiel in Schloss und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Teil meines alten Lebens hinter mir gelassen zu haben.


End file.
